<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World Record For The Horniest Person Ever by keicros_caramel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160341">World Record For The Horniest Person Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keicros_caramel/pseuds/keicros_caramel'>keicros_caramel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Gay Shit Seijoh Endures To Make Oikawa Tooru Happy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Porn, Aobajousai, Booty Calls, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Porn, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, House Party, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Party Games, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keicros_caramel/pseuds/keicros_caramel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is known all over campus as the handsome guy from the Seijoh boarding house who throws the greatest house parties. However, he’s also known as the campus resident booty call speed dial.</p><p>In a game of drunk truth or dare, he talks about the guys he fucked with. Why can’t Iwaizumi just get jealous?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Koganegawa Kanji/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Gay Shit Seijoh Endures To Make Oikawa Tooru Happy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World Record For The Horniest Person Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Things happened that led me to prove that I can combine slice of life, comedy, angst, some plot and smut in one storyline, purely out of spite. I also wanted to include thriller for the sake of it, but brain empty—thoughts entirely on Kunimi Akira’s blep.</p><p>//Smut Ahead In Flashbacks//</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I heard you got the new Playstation, man,” Terushima said, patting Iwaizumi in the back. A brunette approached the two, handing their house’s ‘iron wall waffles’. </p><p>“Oh, you did?” Futakuchi said. The three discussed excitedly at the counter, just a few feet behind him. Oikawa rolled his eyes in dismay. </p><p>He does throw great parties, that was practically his legacy on campus—the handsome guy from the Seijoh boarding house who throws the best raves and beer nights. It’s just this one in particular is, well, <em>shit</em>. He’s seated nearby a guy he made out with once, who is talking with his bestfriend, all in front of a guy whose dick he once sucked. </p><p>Of course, none of them (except Iwaizumi who was very much aware they’re bestfriends) knew that. Despite that, Oikawa felt like throwing up just being near all three at once. He utterly wished he was sober. </p><p>As if that wasn’t enough, there the Nekoma and Fukurodani’s boys were, drinking their beer stash as if it was their own. Those houses weren’t even invited over. No matter how much he wanted to slap some sense to Kuroo and Bokuto for inviting themselves over and over again, his legs and the throbbing in his head doesn’t seem to cooperate. With that, he spent the majority of the night staying at his seat downing glass after glass of... </p><p>He snatched the bottle from Makki and read the label. </p><p>...absinthe. </p><p>“Ah, shit.” <em>That did it, he’d be dead by sunrise. </em></p><p>Mattsun and Makki snatched the bottle back and poured themselves another round. Oikawa felt like throwing up just from watching his friends down it like it was nothing. The urge to vomit skyrockets when a familiar voice reached his ears past the booming music, forgetting he was also at the same table as some guys he made out with....and also Iwaizumi. </p><p><em>Damn</em>, fucking Iwaizumi Hajime. “I’ll get you soon enough.” </p><p>“What?” Daichi asked, holding his beer pint with one hand while Sugawara wraps himself over the other. “You need beer, man?” </p><p>Oikawa shook his head, grabbing the water pitcher in an effort to sober himself up. A hand reached and helped him pour onto a clean plastic cup, with the man having better alcohol tolerance than him.</p><p>He looked up and met Iwaizumi’s eyes, and his breath caught in his throat. </p><p>“Oi.” </p><p>The man looked at him with concern, but before he could ask, the Karasuno team at their table cheered when one of them finally passed out. Oikawa turned and he saw it was one of his juniors: Kageyama Tobio. </p><p>“Ayy!” Someone named ‘Nishi’ something cheered. “Hinata, pick ‘im up! I won the bet, the King fell first.” </p><p>“Shit, I thought he could last a little bit longer,” their bald member commented, sliding him a few bucks over the table. Daichi moved over to their side of the table, probably to yell at their noise. At this, Suga turned to Oikawa and smiled at him, toasting to his water cup. </p><p>“We’re just talking about vices while you’re busy spacing out,” the Karasuno mom friend said. “Do you have any vices? Like, negative stuff or whatever?” </p><p>Oikawa scoffed, patting his head as if the throbbing would subside from doing so.</p><p>“Suga, <em>darling</em>,” he laughed, “I'm downing 74% and you're asking if I had vices?” </p><p>He liked Mr. Refreshing, though it was a shame that he and Daichi just recently got together. He assumes his contact name ‘booty call’ was changed to his actual name in the man’s phone. Oikawa took a huge gulp of water to toast to that. It’s not that he’s affected; in fact, he’s glad Suga finally got his shit together and confessed. </p><p>Suga was indeed a great, lovely person to be friends with. He could respect that they’re just friends now, but only if Iwaizumi could care a little more! He could get a little more possessive on him as bestfriends at least when he—! </p><p>“Dude, go easy on that,” Mattsun said, hitting his hand holding the plastic cup. Oikawa choked, spluttering water. “Do you have a death wish, man?” </p><p>“It’s water, Mattsun!” he whined, patting down the wet drops starting to stain his shirt collar a darker color. </p><p>“Water? Ah, sorry,” the other man apologized, throwing an arm around Makki. “Hey, man. It’s getting late.” </p><p>“Yes,” Iwaizumi agreed, his voice husky, making Oikawa’s knees weak, “What do you think?” </p><p>What he thinks? <em>Just having those eyes on me will be heaven.</em> Iwaizumi stared at him, his elbows leaning on the table, his biceps as great as it had always been. His face flushed a drunk shade of light red making his slightly tanned skin glow, and if Oikawa had to be honest, he could live forever just being between those arms.</p><p>Then, Iwaizumi raised a brow at him. <em>God, that was sexy. </em></p><p>“I...Iwa-chan-“ </p><p>“Yup, I saw ‘em. Kuroo’s passed out,” Makki said, craning his head to the living room area where the Nekoma house was having the best Monopoly round of their lives. “If he’s passed out, it’s time to kick them out.” </p><p>“Got it.” Iwaizumi nodded, “I’ll get Yahaba and Kyoutani. You three clean up here. That includes you, Shittykawa.” </p><p>Oikawa pouted. “Why’re you so mean to me?” </p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t reply, already escorting Karasuno, Date Tech and Johzenji out. As Makki and Mattsun stumbled to clean up as Iwaizumi said, Oikawa focused on watching the crowd eventually disperse out the door. Not only that, but the more he watched, the more the hole in his chest started to remind himself of pain. </p><p>At the kitchen, Date Tech’s Futakuchi and Aone were carrying Kogane on their shoulders. At the other corner, Tsukishima comes and picks up a sleepy Yamaguchi onto a bridal carry. When he turned his head to the left, Akaashi was dragging Bokuto away from the alcohol cabinet. </p><p>Parties are for socializing, but these whack-ass hoes already had their social circles and love lives taken care of. Now that he thought of it, they must only attend for the great alcohol and the party games Seijoh had, or for the sake of being polite.</p><p>Accordingly, it started to look like he only threw parties to either find <em>himself </em>someone to make Iwaizumi jealous of (to no avail), or to fill the hole in his chest with deadly liquor. </p><p>He decided to drink straight at the water pitcher, begging himself to be sober as soon as he can. </p><hr/><p>Thirty thirsty minutes later, the living room was almost completely empty save for him and the rest of his housemates. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were the only ones not to be seen, as Iwaizumi kindly offered to drive the Nekoma team back to their own side of the campus while Yahaba said Kyoutani was passed out on the tub. They collectively agreed to leave him there. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Iwaizumi &gt;&gt; </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>if you guys still haven’t got the cleaning done i will punch oikawa </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>That was the message he was staring at for five minutes now. It’s just the sad truth he should have accepted by now—he’s just <em>Iwaizumi’s punching bag best friend.</em> Was he just that and nothing more? </p><p>God damn, Iwa-chan! <em>Care for me more, won’t you? </em></p><p>“Truth or dare continuous edition!” Mattsun raised an empty root beer plastic bottle and placed it in the middle of their circle. Kindaichi and Kunimi met him with a confused stare. </p><p>Oikawa snapped back to reality.</p><p>"I honestly have no clue what this shit is so just roll with it,” Makki said, sobering himself up with the refilled water pitcher. </p><p>“It’s just truth or dare but it remains on one person until they decide to bail or not answer a question,” Mattsun explained, giving out shot glasses. “Penalty is one shot each.” </p><p>It was a game Oikawa and Iwaizumi devised themselves. Now it’s gone back to bite him in the ass—<em>great</em>. </p><p>“I’m trying to sober myself up here!” he whined.</p><p>“Then don’t join,” Makki challenged. “We’re telling Iwaizumi you—“ </p><p>Oikawa already grabbed a shot glass and placed it in front of him. The boys cheered. </p><p>“Kindaichi, Kunimi, you two in?” </p><p>The two freshmen nodded, looking equally curious and excited. As the first round started on Kindaichi’s dare, Oikawa’s mind ran on the thoughts about where Iwaizumi was and why the fuck he’s taking so long. </p><hr/><p>Mattsun’s guts to take on dares costed Oikawa and the rest about three shots each just on his round. He gave up on the fourth dare when Makki had him to do a backflip. </p><p>“You want me to die?” He took the ending shot. So far, the bottle pointed to Kindaichi first, then Makki, then Mattsun. Yahaba is starting to get really quiet beside the two, nervous he’s next.</p><p>“Next up!” Makki spun the bottle and they all watched in anticipation. It slowed down onto a stop in front of Kunimi...no, Yahaba...oh <em>damn</em>. </p><p>Him. </p><p>Oikawa watched as his housemates leaned closer, plastering the smuggest of smiles on their faces. “Truth or dare?” </p><p>Reading from their mischievous faces, he could tell that they already prepared something regardless of what he chose. His unreliability on his ability to walk straight already wavered a long time ago, so he picked the less tiring choice. </p><p>“Truth.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I swear to God, make your questions interesting at least!” </p><p>Makki smirked at him before huddling the rest of the guys around. After whispering for a few seconds, they all nodded and turned back to him. Those were the times Oikawa wished Iwaizumi was back and the game would be cancelled. Knowing those two, they ask about the juiciest blackmail material.</p><p>“Get on with it.” </p><p>Mattsun poured the rest of the guys their shots. “The topic is your secret hit list, man.” </p><p><em>Oh.</em> Okay. Very well then. Not bad. He’s expecting something concerning Iwaizumi. </p><p>“We’re going to ask you certain names and your going to answer what went down, okay?” Makki snickered, snatching a high five from Mattsun. It’s painfully obvious there was an entire round already laid off on him.</p><p>“We noticed how quiet you are when Johzenji and Date Tech came in,” he added. Oikawa raised a brow. It’s that obvious? </p><p>“And the way you kept your hit list a well-guarded secret is—“ </p><p>Oikawa watched as Watari filled his shot glass. “Shoot already before I pass out,” he laughed. “I’m not backing down.” </p><p>He flashed his own smug smirk, battling the rest. They all turned to Kunimi, who he assumed was told to ask first. </p><p>“First off, Terushima.” </p><p>He scoffed, crossing his arms and smirking at the ignored shot. “Made out with him once.” </p><p>“Woah!” they cheered, looking at him in surprise. “Right off the bat, captain!” </p><hr/><p>one</p><p>Terushima wasn't the only bastard on campus whose mouth was provocative as hell. There’s people like Daishou, Tendou...and even Oikawa himself, sometimes. Just seeing their faces felt like they’re mocking you in multiple directions in multiple ways at once. A certain Terushima Yuji has a face that, in Seijoh’s humble opinion, even a mother would punch. However, he definitely was the first of the said bastards who looked just as lost as he was. </p><p>They were in the smoking area behind the library, just after his 3pm class. Oikawa wasn’t a fan of smoking, but watching Terushima place the cigarette between his lips had a certain elegance in them that isn’t often seen in such a wreckless man. Oikawa didn't bother listening much to his sob story, only picking up that Terushima regrets almost causing the Johzenji brotherhood to collapse. Whatever the actual problem was, Oikawa didn’t need to hear it as he recognized the look on his eyes and saw himself in his tears. </p><p>“Why’re you even here?” Terushima scoffed, taking a hit. “We’re not even friends.”</p><p>“Let’s just say we both came here to cry.” </p><p>“You heard my shit sob story, what about yours?” </p><p>Oikawa remembered just a few hours earlier. With his own two eyes, Iwaizumi sat on a bench with a “thesis partner” as they ate ice cream. It was the first time in a long while he saw that soft smile on his bestfriend’s face. He had been there for him longer; not even once can he make him smile like that? <em>Fuck</em>. </p><p><em>You’re nothing but his punching bag best friend.</em> It hit him like the Shiratorizawa bus going at full speed. It’s just a damn smile, damn it! He wondered how Iwaizumi would feel if he was the one who saw <em>him </em>with someone else.</p><p>Then the idea sparked in his head. </p><p>“Just some housemate problems like yours,” he lied, “It doesn’t really matter.” </p><p>Terushima hummed. </p><p>“I see your little fraternity is getting through some trouble,” Oikawa commented seductively, watching the smoke escape from Terushima’s dry lips. The blonde turned to him and smirked, wiping his tears on his sleeve. </p><p>“And yours don’t?” He didn’t fail to notice the blonde checking him out as he stared. Terushima met his eyes and the two gradually leant closer. Oikawa can smell the menthol cigarette more than ever, and he silently thanked his past self for taking breath fresheners. It looks like he’s getting a hook-up that afternoon. </p><p>“A person who is jealous of your housemate group needs serious help,” Terushima said, stubbing his cigarette out onto the ashtray. Oikawa took his free hands and led them to rest on his thighs. </p><p>“You look like <em>you</em> need help.” Oikawa took the initiative to reach out and trace the blonde’s sharp jawline. The guy’s a noisy freak, yes, but he had such good looks for an asshole. Very much like a black-haired spikyhead he calls his Iwa-chan. The same Iwa-chan who is probably tasting something else other than ice cream at that moment. </p><p>“If we’re being objective here, you look like you need it more.” Oikawa can see the barbel piercing on the blonde’s tongue as he spoke. Terushima smirked first, before he started to play on. </p><p>“Mhm? Let’s help each other then.” Oikawa remained one inch apart until Terushima nodded and closed the gap between their lips.</p><p>So they made out. Oikawa wasn't so sure; maybe it was just the tongue piercing, maybe it was him relating to the guy, <em>who cares?</em> His piercing is fun to explore and prod around. That’s one thing better than stupid ice cream. </p><p>After that, Terushima remained just as depreciative. It was a side of him he shows in public, to his friends, and stuff. Oikawa can’t help but laugh everytime the blonde sputters another rude comment about him on campus. In his thoughts, “<em>wise words for someone to who comes to him to get laid</em>”. Oikawa gets back at him by rejecting his booty calls. Terushima took it as a challenge, as always. He was certain he can get him to return.</p><p>When Terushima came to the party earlier, he flashed Oikawa a smirk that made him wish he can punch the guy and get away with it.</p><hr/><p>Makki snapped his fingers, leaning to Kindaichi in a whisper. He elbowed him and Oikawa returned to his senses. The shot glass in front of him sat menacingly, untouched. He succesfully went through Truth #1. </p><p>“Go ask, Kindaichi.” </p><p>“Yeah,” the freshman said, leaning close, “Date Tech house. Futakuchi.” </p><p>Oikawa raised a brow and thought for a moment before remembering. He can tell the alcohol started to get into his system like a venom in an open wound. However, how could he easily forget? Just seeing the guy again at the party refreshed some memories from the back of his... </p><p>“Head.” </p><p>He laughed at their gasps of shock. Even Kunimi looked shocked, based on the reddish tint on his face extending ear to ear. </p><p>“Seriously, dude? Futakuchi?” Makki can’t help but take his own obligatory penalty shot in surprise. “You made him shut up, huh?” </p><p>Oikawa shrugged, his eyes glazed over with obvious drunkenness. Staring down the untouched shot glass, he smirked and looked at his friend in the eyes. “I dunno. He made <em>me</em> shut up.” </p><p>Mattsun choked. “Fucking hell, man.” </p><hr/><p>two</p><p>Futakuchi is a man of hollow words. Oikawa heard he was such a pain in his seniors' asses before he realized how hard it is to be in their shoes. He was the type to initiate things he won't see through the end: "<em>let's go to the concert</em>" only to ditch, "<em>Kogane you're out of this house</em>" only to pick him up five minutes later. It all amounted to the same thing in the end: he just does whatever he wanted in the moment. Regret is a path he foreseen but never dodged. </p><p>That's why face fucking Seijoh's captain in the bathroom is one of the quickest things Futakuchi had ever done in his entire life, as it was something he was pretty sure he'd regret in the near future. Surprisingly, that's not the case at all.</p><p>“Shit,” he gasped, fingers combing through the brunet’s hair as he bottomed out deep in his senior’s throat. “Ahhh!.” </p><p>Oikawa pulled out and smirked, stroking the length and teasing the tip. “Speechless, baby boy?”</p><p>The other was about to reply only to get the words slip in a groan when Oikawa returned to take all of his length. He watched as the older man started to bob his head to his own rhythm, pressing a hand on Futakuchi’s hip to keep him from bucking up. </p><p>“Rumors are true, you <em>are</em> a bottom,” he said, having the audacity to laugh with his dick deep in someone else’s throat. Even in sex, it seemed the Date Tech patriarch is just as a smartmouth as he is in public. He must have been born that way.</p><p>Oikawa fought the urge to roll his eyes. That rumor must have been Terushima’s doing—<em>the bastard</em>. He pulled out and stared up at Futakuchi from the bathroom floor.</p><p>“Oh, you want me to top?” Oikawa replied, voice raspy. He spat on his hand and stroked him more. “Want me to fuck you to sleep, Haj—Kenji? Because I can.” </p><p>He almost messed up there.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>.” A stream of pre-cum slid down the tip, and Oikawa leaned to lick it all up. “Fuck you.” </p><p>It didn’t take long for the junior to cum. He made a mess out of Oikawa’s face and hair, but it was also his fault for not swallowing as he promised. Futakuchi glared at him, as much as he could with a well-fucked expression on his face. Oikawa smiled at the accomplishment and moved to the sinks to get the cum off his face. As much as he wanted to leave with a post-sex glow, Futakuchi had to ruin the moment with four words. </p><p>“You look so dirty,” Futakuchi mumbled as he both scrambled for clothes and dignity. Oikawa froze by the sinks before turning the water off, the words triggering a switch inside his head. Of course, Futakuchi had to ruin the moment. So much for a next time. </p><p>He walked out and slammed the bathroom door. There were tears running down his cheeks before he realized he was crying.</p><hr/><p>“Shots to us then.” </p><p>Oikawa was brought back to reality when the housemates took their penalty shots. He shook his unpleasant thoughts away and decided to focus on the good parts of that blowjob. He had his hands back on his pride and flashed a smirk. </p><p>“Oh my god, you bottomed,” Makki facepalmed. “Can’t blame me for guessing. So Terushima’s made out and Futakuchi got head.”</p><p>Makki taps his bestfriend Mattsun on the shoulder, urging him to ask next. The shot remained full in front of Oikawa. </p><p>“Yeah, okay. I got a good one: Sugawara.” </p><p><em>Hah. </em>That’s nice. </p><p>“Make out <em>and</em> head.” Oikawa grinned at the good reminder. Now, that one time with Mr. Refreshing was one of the best he’s ever had. He met their gazes with a proud smile. </p><p>“Ah—!” The others choked on their drinks. “Oh my god, seriously? Even him?” </p><hr/><p>three</p><p>Oikawa reached and carried the shorter man to rest on the bathroom counter, his legs tangled on his hips as their tongues brushed over each other. They were both already shirtless; the shirts in question littered on the hallways to be seen by the other Karasuno house members. It seemed Suga purposefully let them out. Oikawa assumed he wanted Daichi to see. </p><p>If only Iwaizumi would see that, too. </p><p>He reached between them and slipped his hands inside Suga’s pants, stroking the member gently. Suga gasped and let out a pornographic moan. </p><p>“Ah, Tooru, <em>please</em>,” he begged. </p><p>“What do you want me to do?” he whispered, nipping on the other man’s neck. Suga started to flush red in embarassment, coming up from his neck to his face. His arms tightened its grips on his shoulders. “Come on, Koushi, I can’t hear you.” </p><p>“Make me cum, please!” </p><p>Oikawa smirked. That was louder than necessary. He wasn’t sure if Suga did that on purpose for everyone to hear, or if he’s just so horny he can’t help it. </p><p>“Got you, Koushi, don’t worry,” he said, planting one last kiss on the man’s bare neck before heading downwards. He pulled him out of his jeans, which he noted were so tight he could shove coal in there and pull out a diamond. He wasted no time in licking the throbbing red tip. </p><p>“Ahh!” Suga flinched, his hand reaching out to his hair. It was reminiscent of when he gave Futakuchi head, but Suga’s hands were smaller and he didn’t pull too much. Oikawa can’t help but feel sad if ever Suga and Daichi finally got together. Suga’s the only one who treated him so gently. </p><p>Not even his bestfriend was gentle with him. Right now, Iwaizumi should be at home. He had a day off his part-time and if Oikawa’s correct, he also finished his papers ahead of time. He wondered if his bestfriend felt lonely without him there, or perhaps bored that he had nothing to do. </p><p>“Tooru,” Suga called. “You’re <em>so</em> good at this.” </p><p>Wow, even while spacing out? Even while thinking of someone who probably doesn’t spare him a minute’s worth of thought? Sure, he likes that Iwaizumi trusts him enough to look after himself, but won’t he be just concerned even <em>just a little?</em> Won’t he question that Oikawa doesn’t have classes <em>and yet</em> he’s nowhere to be seen? </p><p>He pushed his thoughts aside and decided to focus on the man right in front of him. Unlike the others, Suga isn’t just a dick he can suck. He was a rival first, then a decent friend, then someone who understood him in an emotional level. They had a lot of things in common, and one of them is the fact they had been pining on their own muscular aggressive guys. However, Suga had some progress with Daichi lately. On the contrary, Oikawa wasn’t so lucky with Iwaizumi. </p><p>Before Suga can be Daichi’s, the least Oikawa would do is give him a high quality blowjob Daichi had to compete with. He took all of Suga as much as he can, hollowing his cheeks to suck while his hands work on the rest of the length and his balls. </p><p>“Ahhh, fuck, <em>yes</em>! Like that, Tooru!” Suga threw his head back, hitting the mirror. “I can’t take it—<em>Ahhh!!</em>” </p><p>Oikawa kissed the length and closed his eyes. He really would miss this guy. “You can’t take it?” he said, “Not my fault you're sensitive, baby.”</p><p>The knocks on the doors made the both of them jump, but Oikawa knew exactly what’s about to happen. He kept his mouth around Suga’s cock and milked him out in his mouth. </p><p>“Suga?!” Daichi’s voice boomed from outside. </p><p>“Y-yes?” Suga answered back, hands tightening onto fists on Oikawa’s hair and the marble counter. Oikawa could only admire and at the same time envy Suga’s position at the moment: having his dick sucked while the love of his life’s voice echoes everywhere.</p><p>“Suga, what in the world are you—“ </p><p>Oikawa took the opportunity to take Suga all the once, all the way to his throat. Daichi paused at Suga’s high lustful moan. </p><p>“Suga...?” </p><p>“<em>Daichi</em>...” he moaned.</p><p>Oikawa went back and sucked him as good as he can manage, grabbing Suga’s hand from his hair and lacing his fingers through. As expected, Suga already had his eyes tightly shut. If he were to be honest, he found it admirable. He knew Suga would do it for him (and he already did), so he let Suga pretend he was the man standing outside the door. </p><p>“<em>Daichi!</em>” he called out, on the verge of cumming, “I—<em>Fuck</em>!” </p><p>Oikawa took everything to the last drop. The shadow visible underneath the door didn’t move, so he helped Suga back onto his skinny jeans and washed his heated face clean. Since Daichi was right there anyway, he ignores his growing boner and focused at the task at hand. He opens the door, smirking at Daichi’s tomato red face. He can’t tell if the man is aroused or furious, but he plays safe by assuming it was both. Oikawa reached back and helps Suga hop off the counter, who looked at Daichi with his post-cum glow. </p><p>“Why don’t you teach him how to be loyal, hm?” he said, walking past Daichi and grabbing his shirt from the hallway. </p><p>“We...I...we’re not a thing.” </p><p>“And that doesn’t bother you?” Oikawa flashed them one last smile before he walked away. He wished Suga a holy guidance as Daichi looked like he was ready to take on the world to reciprocate Suga’s feelings. When he went home, Iwaizumi was already taking a nap. As much as he wanted to join, he still had a stubborn hard-on to take care of. Before he could grab his lube, his phone flashed from a thank you text from Suga.</p><hr/><p>“Wait, let me ask. I have someone,” Watari said while he took his seat again after downing a glass of water. </p><p>Oikawa gestured for him to continue. Everyone looked at Watari as he spoke. “Kogane, the new kid. What about him?” </p><p>
  <em>”Ahh, shit please! Ahhh-ck!”</em>
</p><p>At that, Oikawa can’t help but snort at a memory, staring at his shot as if it was already begging to be drunk. Not this time, Mr. Shot, he wanted to tell this story for the sake of it. </p><p>“He moans like a schizophrenic chihuahua,” he said, humming for his final answer, “Maybe a threeway?” </p><p>“Damn!” The six others inhaled sharply in disbelief. Mattsun tapped his shot glass and cheered.</p><p>“Cheers to your body count, dude.” </p><p>“I cannot face these people tomorrow or ever again,” Kindaichi said, holding his flushed face on his hands. “Kogane’s in my biology class!” </p><p>“Why do you have to fuck people we all know?” Oikawa answered with a laugh, licking his drying lips. He already wanted to take the shot, but their reactions made it so much better. He must say he was proud of his hit list at most.</p><hr/><p>four</p><p>“I suppose you're right. We just don't get along well,” Oikawa hummed as he traced the length over his lips, smiling at the tall setter's flushed expression at his teasing. It was one of the biggest he ever had to suck. If his estimation is accurate, Kogane’s a whopping 9 inch giant. </p><p>“Hey, ugh <em>shit</em>,” Kogane moaned, gripping his hair. “F-futakuchi told me about...you, <em>ah fuck</em>.”</p><p>Oikawa pulled out. The freshman had a surprising length for his age. Whoever gets the honor to bottom for this kid is lucky. He would take the chance, but he had a class to attend in an hour. <br/> <br/>“Mhm, you’re the one who called me over,” he said. “Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“Please don't.”</p><p>Oikawa smirks. That’s what he thought. He licked a stripe from the base to the tip, enciting a hiss out of the tall freshman. </p><p>"I don't care what he told you. I'll still make you cum. Do you <em>want</em> to cum, baby?" </p><p>He punctuated his sentence by taking the entire length as much as he can. Kogane reached down and fisted his hair tighter, reaching the warmth of Oikawa’s throat. </p><p>"<em>Ah</em>, <em>he...ugh,</em> he told me you—<em>ah, shit</em>!” Words started to fail as Kogane stumbled over his own words. One hour is a long time, but he still had to take a run for his laptop at home; he had to hurry and get this Date Tech appointment over. He felt his phone vibrate on his pocket, and he had a good feeling it was Iwaizumi.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, about time. </em>
</p><p><em>Don’t go searching for me now</em>, he smugly thought, taking indirect revenge on his bestfriend for just existing fabulously. Oikawa sucked and moaned around Kogane’s cock, focused on making him cum as soon as possible. The vibrations of his low hum pushed the younger man closer to the edge.  </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, <em>shit</em>, fuck!” he exclaimed, “Please...I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m co—<em>Ahh</em>!” </p><p>This time, he learned from Futakuchi and keeping promises. He swallowed as he planned and milked the freshman clean. He then stood, stumbling slightly at the soreness at his knees, reaching for the freshman’s shirt. He should have accepted sucking him on the bed instead of the hard bathroom floor.</p><p>"Get dressed." </p><p>He tossed Kogane his Date Tech batch shirt, which he caught perfectly. He panted, holding onto the wall to support himself for dear life. Oikawa smirked to himself as he washed his hands, proud he made the freshman’s long legs close to numb. Is he getting better on blowjobs now? Or is Kogane just the biggest sensitive virgin on Earth? </p><p>“He told me...” </p><p>Oikawa froze. He was about to dry his hands when Kogane continued. <em>Didn’t he just say that he doesn’t give a fuck whatever Futakuchi said?</em> He met eyes with the blonde through the mirror, only to jump in surprise when the door creaked open. </p><p>Ah, speak of the devil. </p><p>“I said,” Futakuchi said, stepping him the bathroom and looking at his junior and Oikawa. “You ended up crying after." </p><p>Oikawa scoffed, deciding to focus on the tent visible on Futakuchi’s green tracksuit. Was he who the appointment was for? Did he just suck the wrong guy? </p><p>Based on Kogane’s reaction, no. It must have been a threesome, but Futakuchi is late. </p><p>“Liked the show, Kenji?” he asked, pushing past him to the door. </p><p>“I still don't understand you, but yeah.” Futakuchi looked disappointed but sent him off anyway. The threeway he initially came for could wait. It was Futakuchi’s fault he was late. He looked like he doesn’t mind watching, though. </p><p>“See you two around then.” When he went home, he was met with Iwaizumi greeting him at the door with an angry face and a loud ‘<em>where the fuck have you been? The pizza’s cold!</em>’. It was all he ever wanted.</p><hr/><p>Yahaba took a sharp inhale, massaging his temples at the alcoholic headache coming in. “I feel like we all know who the third person was, hmm?”</p><p>Makki hummed to himself, agreeing, before he goes again. “It’s my turn to ask! What about Hinata?” </p><p>Oikawa clicked his tongue and pointed a finger gun at him. “Ah, chibi-chan?”</p><p>“Let’s see, Oikawa,” Mattsun challenged, “Make out, head, <em>maybe</em> a threeway, what’s next?” </p><p>“<em>Almost</em> a threeway.” </p><p>“Damn,” Mattsun took the penalty shot, “Will you ever just drink that man?”</p><hr/><p>five</p><p>“You and Kageyama broke up?” Oikawa asked, pushing the shorter man away. The moment he entered his room in the Karasuno house, he was jumped on. He did miss coming over when he and Suga meets up, but the said gray-haired man looked confused when he came. That’s when Hinata appeared, grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him upstairs. </p><p>“...<em>for heaven’s sake</em>,” Hinata grumbled, frowning. “How did you know?” </p><p>“Is that even a question?” Oikawa said, observing the orange-haired man swiftly. “You honestly thought I wouldn’t notice that?” </p><p>“Tch.” </p><p>Oikawa was sure he didn’t give Hinata Shoyo, Tobio-chan’s side hoe out of all people, his number. Hinata must have heard the rumors from Terushima—that he was the campus’ resident booty call speed dial.</p><p>“I came for a threesome, but there’s no way it would be with you and Tobio-chan.” He received a text from the Karasuno landline, making him expect Suga and Daichi. But here Hinata was, hot and bothered and broken. </p><p>“I’m here anyway,” he sighed. “So it’s true. You two really broke up?” </p><p>Hinata nodded, leaning his head on his shoulders. Oikawa didn’t even dream of being this close with this freshman, but he gave him a hug nonetheless. He looked like he needed it, and if Oikawa is honest with himself, he’s just as touch-starved. Iwaizumi started to work extra hours to get himself that new Playstation he wanted. He can’t have the same amount of attention anymore, positive or negative.</p><p>“At least he didn't ghost me,” Hinata mumbled, “<em>God</em>, that's even worse.” </p><p>The two remained silent, hugging against Hinata and Kageyama’s bedroom door. Just the thought of having sex in the same room as his stupid protégé gives him the chills. He was about to push Hinata away and make a run for it before Tobio sees them, but Hinata trapped him with his legs.</p><p>“Can you just...<em>please</em>?” Hinata almost sobbed, rubbing his crotch against Oikawa’s legs. Oikawa paused at the sudden shift of the atmosphere. He thought he’d get away with just a few hugs. “I’m never calling you again, if that means you’ll do it with me this time.” </p><p>“Did you two even really broke up? Like he actually told you explicitly? I don’t want to get in the way of these romantic stuff. Tobio-chan’s an asshole but he’s not the type to run away.” </p><p>He sure had an experience watching at the sidelines. He never dreamed to cockblock anyone (except Suga and Daichi; that was a special case), as he knew how frustrating it is to be cockblocked by an ice cream and a thesis partner. He wished each and every girl that spends five minutes with Iwaizumi is <em>dead</em>. If he was Tobio and he heard Hinata’s touched by someone else, he would definitely riot. </p><p>That’s how he ended up using Hinata’s toy against him. There’s no way he’d fuck the freshman in the ass, but this is a great compromise. In a way, in the occasion they’d get caught, it would rebound similarly to how Daichi and Suga ended up together. Tobio can hate him all they want, and Hinata can blame it on Oikawa (though he silently wished he wouldn’t, it would be a pain if words get out). In that sense, Tobio-chan would get Hinata back and Oikawa wouldn’t be bothered by them ever again. It’s a win-win for everyone! </p><p>“Right there! Right there!” Hinata moans as he turned the vibrations up to the max. Oikawa, knowing what he’s best at, swallowed as Hinata came. That’s when they heard a voice from Karasuno’s thin-walled hallway. </p><p>“Yamaguchi? Where's Hinata?” Kageyama asked, “Did he attend your linguistics class?” </p><p>Oikawa turned to face Hinata, whose still trembling from his orgasm. “You skipped class to get fucked?!” </p><p>Hinata flashed a shit-eating grin, nodding. Oikawa facepalmed, ready to lecture the freshman of risking his education for sex, when the heavy footsteps came closer. Hinata quickly sat up at the noise. </p><p>“Of course, he had the worst timing ever,” he grumbled, reaching for the bed covers and covering his lower half. </p><p>“Isn’t this what you wanted, though?” Oikawa asked, sitting pretty and preparing for the door to open. “To be caught and reclaimed?” </p><p>Hinata widened his eyes at him, speechless. Oikawa flashed his signature smirk as the door finally creaked open. Kageyama paused at the sight. </p><p><em>“Yoo hoo,</em> Tobio-chan!” he waved, reaching for the covers and pulling it off of Hinata, shocking the two Karasuno freshmen. “You’re late for the threesome!” </p><p>Kageyama blinks, taking in the sight, before stepping in and closing the door. Oikawa almost screamed right then and there, standing up and shivering. </p><p>“<em>No way!</em>” he said, “Go and take your boyfriend there! The threesome’s a joke, oh my <em>fucking</em> hell.” </p><p>The goosebumps followed him home. Just the thought that his pupil dove onto a threesome with him no questions asked is enough to give him nightmares for days.</p><hr/><p>Mattsun raised a brow at him after seconds of careful consideration. Oikawa met his stare with a challenging intensity, which he regretted when the raven-head narrowed his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>“Hey Oikawa,” he said, “What about Ushi-“ </p><p>“Don’t fucking say it, Mattsun, <em>god damn</em>.” At that, Oikawa finally took the round’s penalty shot and the four sighed in relief. Oikawa had guts, that's for sure. How many questions did his truth last? </p><p>Before the bottle can be spun, Makki refilled everyone’s glasses and looked at him. </p><p>“Aside from Sugawara, why's your hit list full of...” </p><p>“Full of what? Tall guys? Wait, no...” Oikawa said, thinking. The table succumbed onto the late night silence until Kunimi and Kindaichi snapped their fingers, looking at him. </p><p>“<em>Fuckboys</em>.” </p><p>Oikawa laughed, taking an obligatory thirsty shot. Now if that isn’t funny, he himself hates those kind of guys. </p><p>“Well, what can I say?” he shrugged, “I attract fuckboys.” </p><p>A sigh erupted from the door, where Iwaizumi appeared holding a bag he assumes was full of painkillers. </p><p>“Iwa-chan! You’re back!” </p><p>“One of us is right, the other one is you,” the man replied, looking at him with a frown on his face. Before he could ask, Makki nodded and agreed with Iwaizumi. </p><p>“No, yeah, man,” he said, “You attract everyone. Then you <em>choose</em> fuckboys.”</p><p>Oikawa tried to quell the beating in his chest as Iwaizumi avoided his glance on the way to the kitchen. </p><p>“I did?” he asked, mostly to the air. He liked to tell himself that it’s not true—he’d choose literally everyone else over fuckboys—but maybe he shouldn’t lie to himself for once. Iwaizumi gave him a short goodnight and his heart sank. Contrary to his earlier wish, this time, he wished he was even more drunk. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>